Solis's Grim Reaper
by Humanity's Extinction
Summary: I sighed, cuddling into my husband's warm embrace. I felt like with Edward gone, the cold presence that had pervaded my being from the moment I met him, had finally disappeared. Now, I could enjoy life. Next thing I knew, Edward stood in front of me. I shrieked as Edward ripped me from my lover's arms, and all I saw was darkness. ***Severe Edward Bashing***
1. Chapter 1

*****Warning*** **

**!Serious Edward Bashing! !Bella is seriously OOC! **

* * *

You probably know me as Isabella Marie Swan. The weak, pitiful, girl who couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping over air. The girl that for some reason, despite these problems decided to date a vampire named Edmund. Wait, sorry, Edward.

Well, that is not me. My name is Arabella Mors. My father is not Hades, he is literally Death. As in the Grim Reaper. I am his only daughter, and as i have no cabin at Camp Half-blood, I wander the world, taming all monsters of the Underworld. As in I have a pack of hell-hounds, the furies obey my commands, AND the best part out of all of this, is no monsters ever chase me. They can smell the death, and tend to avoid me. And I'm not talking about how children of Hades smell of death, I mean I reek of actual death. Worse than a corpse. But apparently only monsters can smell short, I am an all natural, walking, talking can of Monster-Aid. Sounds weird right? Well, lets get this show on the road, shall we.

Oh, and before I forget, I have a boyfriend. I am NOT talking about Edweirdo. No he is much better. You'll see.

* * *

I sat on the bed, staring at a photo in my wallet. It was a picture of a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He had his arm over a tall girl with shiny blond hair and stormy grey eyes. They both wore identical outfits of jeans and an orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt. I sighed, I missed my friends and my home. It was so boring here in Forks. I am including the wolf shapeshifters and vegetarian vampires. I hated playing the role of clumsy, shy girl Bella. She was so LAME! What guy wants to date a girl who is constantly needing protection. On top of that, what girl wants to date a guy who watches her sleep at night. Thats right, I know all about him watching me outside my window at night. Can I just say creepy!

At that moment, Edward decided to make his way into my bedroom… through my window. Hugh! Why does he always have to come through the freaking window, i mean, houses have doors for a reason! Oh yeah. Its because Charlie (In this story, Charlie is son of Ares) absolutely hates Edward. Charlie may not be my real father but he feels very protective. And for once, a child of Ares seems to have some common sense.

"Hello, Love." Edward said, as wrapped me in his cold embrace. I suppressed a shiver. Why do vampires have to be so damn cold!

"Hey, Edward." I replied, faking enthusiasm.

"Would you like to come and take a walk with me?" Asked Edward, his voice sounded off. I frowned at him suspiciously.

"Sure," I said, uncertain where this was going. We walked outside into the forest. About a half-mile from the house, we stopped.

"Bella," Edward started, "We're leaving.'

"Oh," I said, frowning. "Well can you guys at least let me say goodbye to Charlie. Wait, by 'we're' you mean, you and your family. Not me." Edward nodded.

"I don't love you anymore. You're not good for me." Now, this is the part where I would usually break down crying and stuff. But sorry, that is not going to happen. I slapped him. A good resounding, 'SMACK!' rang through the woods. Edward, suffice to say, was shocked. Never had he seen Bella slap someone, not only that, I didn't break my hand hitting him. Now, he had a red hand mark imprinted onto his face.

"Bella!" Edward cried, shocked. I took out a knife hooked into the waistband of my jeans. But, instead of slicing him, as Edward might have thought. I raised it in front of me, chanting.

"Ο πατέρας μου, ο θεός του θανάτου, σας καλώ. Κατάρα αυτό είναι αυθάδης με τον πόνο μέσα από την αιώνια ζωή του. Πάρε με στο Camp Half-blood." (My father, god of death, I call on you. Curse this insolent being with pain throughout his eternal life. Take me to Camp Half-blood.)

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward approached me cautiously, as if I was dangerous and insane. He was smart, I wasn't insane but I was dangerous, especially with this celestial bronze knife.

"You will regret this Edward." I hissed, eyes narrowed. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Remember that." With that, black smoke covered my figure and I disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

**Edward POV **

As I led Bella through the woods, I kept thinking about who was waiting for me back home. Ahh. Tanya. She was so much better than Bella. Tanya was prettier, and I didn't have to treat her like a porcelain doll. I turned to face her.

"Bella, we're leaving." I told her, hoping she would understand.

"Oh," she said, frowning. "Well can I at least say goodbye to Charlie." I frowned. Does she really not get it? "Wait, by 'we're, you mean, you and your family. Not me." She was frowning. I suppressed a grin. She finally gets it!

"I don't love you anymore. You're not good for me." I told her. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt a strong force than a stinging sensation on my cheek. My eyes snapped wide. I was shocked to say the least. Did Bella just slap me? I was too shocked to be angry. Wait maybe not. "Bella!" I tried to be angry, but apparently I sounded more shocked. All of a sudden, Bella, kind, sweet, precious Bella. Pulled out a black metal knife, about 6 inches long. I freaked out, it was more the way Bella looked while holding the knife, than the actual damage the knife could do that scared me. She looked like a manifestation of death. Her eyes, inky pools of black, like an endless abyss. Wait! Black! Since when are Bella's eyes black! While I was trying my hardest to comprehend what was happening to me. Bella started muttering a string of words that sounded like Greek. Then, tendrils of pitch black smoke wrapped itself around her. Right before the smoke consumed her, she spoke.

"You will regret this Edward. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Remember this." Then, before my very eyes, Bella was gone. Lets just say, I ran back home like a bat out of hell. I told my family what happened, except I said that Bella told me she didn't love me, and that she left not telling me where she was going. Rosalie seemed beyond angry by what Bella had done. Everyone else seemed very angry that Bella would dare say something like that. Good, now Bella is out of my life forever and I never have to see her ever again.

AraPOV

"Thank you," I said, to the cloaked figure in front of me. He pulled of his hood, and revealed a 20-year old guy with pale, on the verge of pasty skin. Messy black hair. Black as an abyss eyes flecked with silver. Like souls in tartarus. He wore a punk-goth ensemble. Black sneakers, a necklace like a wreath of thorns encircled his neck. I knew he had similar bracelets around his wrists and ankles. I had the exact same design but in a circlet that was to be worn on my head. It showed me as the princess of death, and warned others to be respectful of me. Or wary, depends.

"Your welcome, Arabella. But, may I ask. What in the world were you doing with a VAMPIRE in the middle of the woods!" Father said this in a menacing tone that basically meant, explain yourself or die.

"I kinda dated him for a little bit while in the mortal world." I said, tentatively. When I saw his face darken, I hurriedly assured him. "It was only temporary, and there were no real feelings in the relationship. I was just REALLY bored." His face lost some of its scowl but he still looked angry.

"Alright, but make sure it doesn't happen again. I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, but you never know what might happen."

"Yes, Father" I replied. He nodded before vanishing, leaving me alone on the hill. Walking briskly, I hurried over the hill, past the pinetree, and into camp. "I'm back!" I called out. Before I knew what was happening, I was bowled over by a large black mastiff. It licked my face, covering me in slobber. Oh, and I should probably tell you this. To monsters and humans that don't mean me harm, I smell like whatever their favorite scent is. To Ms. O'leary, I probably smelled like the underworld … or dog biscuits. "Hey girl!" I called out, hastily trying in vain to defend myself from the slobber attack.

"Ms. O'leary!" I heard a voice call out. Ms. O'leary quickly scrambled off me and to the heels of a tall kid with black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Percy!" I cried, leaping into his arms and squeezing him into a hug.

"Ara!" He said, sounding shocked."I didn't know you were coming back. We should probably tell the others." I followed him and saw Annabeth sleeping in her cabin. I decided to play a little prank. As death's daughter I didn't have a cabin so I was allowed to sleep in whichever one I wanted. Usually I just slept in Nico's cabin, since it was usually empty. (This is after the last olympian, where the minor gods and goddesses have cabins.) I pulled a black silk cloak out of nowhere and pulled it on. Making sure the hood concealed my face. I slowly started walking towards the Athena cabin looking like the grim reaper come to take someones soul.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." I swiped my hand over my face, dissolving the mist. In reality, I had pitch black velvet hair that hung straight down my back. My skin was even paler than before, and my eyes were exactly like my fathers. Black abyss's with specks of silver. But where my fathers looked like souls in tartarus, mine looked like stars in a black sky. For I was the hope for repentance in death. I stood for repentance against your sins once you've died. I am a part-time judge of the underworld and the nicest one at that. Now that I had returned to my original appearance, I could feel my powers returning to me in a rush. I entered the Athena cabin, Percy standing right outside the door for he wasn't allowed in. I melted into the shadows and creeped behind Annabeth's back. I summoned black smoke that surrounded me and hid my face and hands. Then, I shrieked. It was the sound of someone screaming in the fields of punishment. Of someone who had lived over and over only to die a gruesome death. It was the scream of death itself.

"Ahhhh!" Annabeth shrieked in fright, falling off the bed in her hurry to get away. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. At that moment, Percy decided to show himself. He was using the door as a crutch, he was laughing so hard.

"Ann… nabeth, … Did…you… say… hi… to… Ara." He said all this gasping for breath.

"PERCY! That wasn't funny! I thought someone was being tortured!" Annabeth was fuming.

"You have to admit, it was kinda funny. Seeing the brainiac fall off the bed. And their supposed to be smart." I said, taking my hood down.

"Ara!" Annabeth said, finally realizing who I was.

"The one and only," I replied.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, while Percy looked at me. Obviously wanting an answer to that same question.

"I'll tell you later." I told them. They wilted in disappointment while I laughed at their faces.

"Hey, have you seen Nico?" I asked Annabeth, after Percy left to finish his chores.

"Uh, Yeah. He's in the forest. Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to make my way around. See ya." I waved goodbye and started toward the monster-filled forest. It wouldn't be filled for long. _ I found Nico in the forest. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on finding monsters, and was confused at the strange silence. I snuck up behind him. "Boo!" I shouted in his ear.

"Ahhh!" He cried, whirling around with his sword pointed at my chin. "Ara! Don't do that!" I fell to the ground laughing.

"Thats the second time today someone has screamed because of me." I told him.

"Well, this explains the strange lack of monsters attacking me." He looked amused and slightly aggravated at the same time. I chuckled. Because of my strange scent, I had never been attacked by a monster. In fact, I rarely ever see any, their all to scared of death's wrath.

"We should head back," I told Nico. "Its almost time for capture the flag."

* * *

The minute Chiron blew the hunting horn I scurried to find a hiding place for the flag. Today I was paired with Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, and Hermes. We didn't have the best fighters but Hermes cabin was large and we had powerful demigods on our side. Ares was the opposing team. I leaped over trees and fallen logs, running deep into the forest. Finally, I found a tall, wide oak and climbed it. Hanging the flag on a particularly thick limb. Usually a team would have two defenders for the flag, but I excelled at sword-fighting, but prefered rapier or scythe. From the forest sprang two Ares kids, I drew my sword. It was made of enchanted obsidian and acted just like stygian iron. The hilt was stygian iron and the handlel was made of pitch black ivory. The two kids raised their swords and ran towards me. I side-stepped and jabbed my sword into a chink in one kids armor, right underneath the ribs. He collapsed in pain, writhing on the ground. The other kid stopped, seeming scared of me. Good, he should be. I thought. My sword was enchanted to cause unimaginable pain to whoever was pricked. It didn't actually didn't do that much physical damage but the special effects lasted about five minutes. Long enough for me to dispose of whoever was attacking me.

"Run, if you know what's good for you!" I hissed at the boy. He was young, and scurried away. Probably either to find reinforcements or spread the news that the daughter of thanatos was guarding the other teams flag. This usually ended in the other teams surrender or they would garner an excessively large group to attack me. Even then, usually I could fend them off long enough for my team to retrieve the flag. Before I could decide whether to run after the boy and immobilize him, or to stay in my spot, the clear sound of a conch horn sounded through the woods. What the heck? Did Annabeth get the flag already? Confused, I slowly jogged back to the river that served as a border for the 2 teams. Everybody was there, but they were all milling around, looking as confused as I felt. I spied the red boars-head flag laying forgotten in the mud at the edge of the river. Apparently Annabeth, if everything went according to plan, was about to cross the river when the horn sounded.

"Campers, we have some unexpected guests that have just arrived. Please welcome them as you would any new camper." Chiron said. At that last sentence, I couldn't help but snigger. Lets hope these new campers didn't run into Clarisse. Her treatment of a new camper, was flushing their head down the toilet. That is, unless they proved they wouldn't stand up to her, or were powerful enough to beat her in the arena.

Everyone else chuckled as well. Everyone knew how Clarisse treated new campers.

"Welcome, the seven new campers, the Cullen family."


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

I froze, was he talking about who I was I was thinking of. If he was, I am going to die. Not really, but this will be the worst year of my life.

"The Cullens will be staying with us until the war is won. They will be trained just like a normal camper. Before I forget, I warn you that the Cullens are vampires," Pandemonium broke. Campers were shouting about how unfair this was and how dangerous it was. "BUT!" Chiron shouted. "They are vegetarian, as in they feed off animals instead of humans. To make sure they stick to this diet, Mr. D had placed a short spell on each of them. Keeping them from smelling your blood." Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief, I didn't. "Now, I need you all to get back to your cabins for its almost time for lights out. Tomorrow, training will resume as usual. The Cullens will be sleeping in the big house for the time being. That is all."

I slowly headed back to my cabin. Ready to crash for the night. Hopefully I could avoid the Cullens and they would never know that I was Bella Swan.

* * *

I woke up around dawn and decided to do my daily rounds. As I wasn't biased and didn't have a cabin, Chiron elected me to wake everybody up in the mornings. I grabbed a large trumpet and ran to the campfire in the middle of the cabin square. There Hestia was tending to the fire. We exchanged nods, and I started playing "First Call". It was that song that the military played to wake people up in the mornings. Slowly people started emerging from their cabins, groggily heading toward the track. Some glared at me, but I knew it was only because they were sleep deprived. The Cullens emerged from the Big House, seeming confused to why camp seemed to be run like a military base. They seemed to be heading toward me to ask for instructions, but before they reach me, I joined the throng of people and started jogging around the track. Usually I sped up and lapped all the campers still half-asleep. But this time I didn't want to grab unnecessary attention so I slowed down. Matching the others slow pace.

"I don't know how you get up so freaking early." said Annabeth, as she sped up a little to catch up to me. I laughed, feeling free for the first time in my life. Annabeth looked at me weirdly, but shrugged it off and concentrated on staying awake. Finally, Chiron emerged from the Big House and called an end to the jogging. Almost everyone collapsed to the ground but me, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and the Cullens. Annabeth beckoned to the Cullens to follow her, and we all walked up to the Mess Hall. When we reached the Mess Hall, Annabeth turned around to introduce us.

"What are your names?" Annabeth asked politely. Alice answered.

"My names, Alice. This is Edward, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, my boyfriend Jasper. And thats Carlisle and his wife Esme." She said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"My names Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"My names Percy, son of Poseidon."

"My names Nico, son of Hades." Everyone looked astonished as Nico said that.

"Oh, you poor boy," said Esme. "Having to spend days in the underworld all by yourself." She looked so sorry for Nico it bordered hilarious.

"I'm not really alone." Nico said, looking uncomfortable with all the compassion. "Ara's usually with me." I glared at Nico, angered that he brought me into this. All the Cullen's heads swiveled toward me, waiting for me to introduce myself. I cleared my throat.

"My name is Arabella, but you can call me Ara." I mumbled, hoping they wouldn't question my intro.

"But who's your godly parent?" Asked Edward, his voice full of mocking. Oh, I'll show him! I'm not some weakling who gets bossed around!

"Thanatos," I whispered. I grinned evilly as all the Cullens took a step back.

"Your father is the god of death!" Said Rosalie.  
"Yes, and it would do you good to stay out of my way. I know someone who has quite some loathing for you, Edward." I sneered. Edward's face was one of pure innocence. As if!  
"Who?" He asked.

"Have you really forgotten. It was only, oh I don't know, yesterday. Remember, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I said, wagging my finger as if scolding him. He took a step back.

"B-B-Bella?" He asked. I nodded, before manipulating the mist to make me look like the Bella they knew. All the Cullens gasped. Before exploding with questions.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Asked Alice in a whining tone.

"Like I have to answer to you, after you left me without a word!" I yelled. She flinched, and Jasper quickly shot around, shielding her from me.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He snarled. I grinned evilly and you could see his repressed shudders.

"I would be careful Jasper. Wouldn't want to end up in the fields of punishment do we?" I asked. Jasper looked at me curiously, confused as to what I meant.

"For those seeking Elysium or did particularly wicked deeds in their life, they have to stand in front of a panel of judges. These judges decide your fate, whether to the fields of asphodel, the fields of punishment, or Elysium. Ara is the newest addition to that panel." Annabeth filled in. Before they could react, the rest of the campers filed in.

"See you later." I said creepishly, before walking into the woods, leaving them murmuring quietly behind me.

***(Time Skip, in which Ara explained all about the Cullens)

I was deep in the forest. I had a cabin there. It was made of smooth volcanic rock with obsidian windows. The door was made of wood, old, creaky, and was painted black but was now extremely chipped in places. Inside, everything was made shadows for easy furnishing and movement. Meaning, if I wanted a couch instead of a beanbag chair, I could just change the shape of the shadows. As a daughter of thanatos I can create solid shadows. Usually I used this power to create monsters to attack or defend me. But it was useful in other ways to. I leaped out of my bed, and walked outside into the fresh dusk air. The sounds of crickets chirping and cicadas buzzing filled the air with a constant drone. I would love to stay, but tonight was Monday, which meant arena tournaments and I planned on participating. Each arena held a tournament, one after another. Everyone vied for the top three spots because they meant little to no chores for that person. I of course, at the moment, held the top spots in all the arenas so I had no chores whatsoever.

"Ara! You ready!" Called Percy. Meeting me in front of the arena gates. "Tonight, I will finally beat you!" He bluffed. I snorted.

"Yeah right, Seaweed Brain. Annabeth could beat you in the Arena." I taunted.

"Hey!" Said Annabeth, acting offended. "Just because I don't have any special powers doesn't mean I'm bad at fighting." She huffed. I chuckled.

"Just joking, Annabeth." I said. Still chuckling softly over her theatrics we I scurry over to find seats before the tournament starts. We met up with Nico, and Clarisse. Finding seats near the front, which just happen to be next to the Cullens. We all glared at them, and they glared right back, but seemed a little intimidated by me, Nico, and Percy's powerful aura. Finally Rosalie broke.

"What is your problem!" She shouted, catching our attention.  
"Hmm, let me think about it." I said, then promptly ignored her, while everyone else followed my lead.

"You know what!" Rosalie sneered. "I challenge you to an Arena battle and I am going to kick your pompous ass!" I smirked.

"Sure, but you're going to be sorry." I remarked, before marching over to Chiron. I whispered to him about Rosalie's challenge and he looked astounded that anyone would voluntarily challenge me. But regardless, he blew the conch horn. You see, when a camper is challenged, usually they would come here and whoever heard about it could come and see it. But if someone challenges one of the big three, or me, they would fight us in front of everyone challenge night.

"Ahem," Chiron said to the crowd. "We have a challenger. Ms. Rosalie, if you would come up here please." Rosalie slowly approached the stage with a smug smile on her face. The rest of the crowd either looked sympathetic or shocked. Usually the only people who challenged me was Nico, Percy, Clarisse, or they lost a bet and were forced to. These fights were either really quick or really entertaining. Depending on the challenger. With Rosalie's vampire strength and speed, everyone was looking forward to this match.

"Ms. Rosalie, here, had decided to challenge Ms. Arabella Mors. May the challengers approach the battlefield." Because Rosalie didn't know the rules, I headed for the flat field while she followed. "Because of 's obvious physical advantages," Chiron spoke, "All magic is allowed, as well as magical advantages. Let the battle begin." Nico threw me my scythe and cloak. While Emmett threw Rosalie a standard celestial bronze sword. My scythe was made of the stygian iron and had the same pain-inducing enchantment that my sword had. My cloak acted as diamond armor and allowed me teleport short distances. I readied my scythe and quickly draped my cloak over my head, shielding my entire body.

"This is an all's fair match between Rosalie Cullen and the Grim Reaper. Vampire and daughter of Thanatos." Announced Chiron. "Let the battle commence." I grinned at the nickname, Grim Reaper. People had settled on calling me that due to my lineage and the fact that when I battled I looked exactly like the grim reaper. We circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Hah, you're just a pathetic, ugly, brat who is too conceited to realize when she's not liked." I taunted. She lunged, claws aimed at my throat. I quickly teleported and appeared behind her, slashing at her with my scythe. A large gash, reaching from her shoulders to her lower back. She screeched in pain before whirling around, even more enraged than before.

"Whats the matter?" I asked in an innocent voice. "Too slow to even scratch me, that is just sad." I said, shaking my head in mock disappointment. Rosalie seemed to get even angrier, if that was even possible. Running at me at vampire speed, she quickly sliced a long line from my hairline to my chin. Rosalie grinned in triumph before looking at me shocked, as I shapeshifted before her.

"Tut, tut. Don't you know. Any monsters that attack me, and you are definitely a monster, are quickly faced with an adversary equal to their own strength and size." I recited, as my body stretched and grew. Soon, I was the same height as Rosalie, and had a pair of ruby-red eyes. Bearing my now pristine white teeth, I lunged at her scythe reared. Before the audience could comprehend what had happened, I had Rosalie pinned, with my scythe at her throat.

"I am not pompous," I whispered in her ear, voice laced with venom. "I am proud, something you never were." Instead of chopping off her head, which I itched to do. I shadow traveled back to my seat in the stands, only to be greeted by the deafening roar of the crowd.

"Bella, how could you!?" Screeched Edward, while Emmett rushed to help his fallen mate.

"My names not Bella," I retorted, scathingly. "And if you call me that again, your soul is mine."

"The Bella I knew never would have done this." Murmured Alice, sadly shaking her head.

"And that goes for you to, Pixie." I said, "The Bella you knew was a weak, shy, clumsy, helpless girl. That was never me. That was me, with a completely different identity. My powers suppressed and spells put on me to make me at least have some semblance of normality. This is me, and don't forget Edward, you were the one who cheated on me with that blond idiot, Tanya." The venom in my voice quickly put in an end to our dispute.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

I quickly battled through all the arena's beating anyone who got in my way. Soon, it was the final match in the flat arena.

"This is an all's fair match between Percy Jackson and the Grim Reaper. Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Thanatos. Let the battle, begin!" This time, the flat arena had a pool of water for Percy to manipulate, but there was also a large field of dead trees in boggy swampland. Due to my time in the underworld, I was an expert at navigating this soggy terrain. In other words, I was less likely to fall into quicksand and trip over dead things. All of a sudden, Percy lunged at me swinging Riptide to and fro. I flung myself backward, landing on my butt, before shadow traveling to the other side of my bog. Little did Percy know, it was actually a really big pit of quicksand just waiting to suck him up. I heard the loud sound of rushing water, and Percy surfed in riding a large wave of water. I felt my body seize up. Dang it! What am I supposed to do now! Then, it clicked. A terrible, horrible, idea. One that would let me win. I put my hands to the ground. Percy's wave surfed closer and closer, he had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Give up, Ara?" I didn't react to his jibe. Instead I concentrated all my power into the earth. Rise! Warrior spirits of the dead. Come join me in battle and relieve yourselves of eternal wandering on Earth. Then, responding to my words, a legion of warriors rose around me. From greeks, to romans, to spartans, to civil war veterans. All of these soldiers had not been given a proper burial or ceremony. Without a proper ceremony their souls were left wandering the Earth, or waiting in DOA recording studios until Charon was in a good mood. Let me tell you, that doesn't happen often. I grinned a creepy, sadistic grin. When Percy saw my legion he stopped in his tracks, staring at me in horror. I just smiled at him sweetly.

"Still think you're going to win this fight!" I taunted, goading him. He frowned, before letting loose a fierce battle cry.

"Yarrrrrrgh!" Percy cried. My army let out a cry of its own before splashing head first into the wave. Coming out on top of it, surfing just like Percy. I leaped up, shadow traveling to join my warriors.

"Oy, Seaweed brain!" I cried, before charging him from behind. I quickly struck him with my scythe, inducing extreme pain. He screamed, before the wave collapsed. Leaving him writhing on the ground in pain, soaked to the skin. I quickly said a spell, ending his pain. I wasn't cruel, mostly. Before Percy could leap up and retaliate, I swung my scythe, stopping just shy of his neck.

"Surrender." I said calmly. Percy glared at me for a second, before huffing.

"I surrender." He groaned, embarrassed at being beat once again. I grinned, disappearing my scythe, and extending my hand. He took it, still grumbling about how it was all unfair.

"Stupid scythe… Stupid powers… Stupid magical death girl." He muttered under his breath. I laughed good naturedly hauling him to his feet. We walked back to the stands, waiting for the next fight.

* * *

The night ended well. I bested everyone in the stadium, including Clarisse. Finally, I collapsed into bed, exhausted.

The next day, I woke up to see Edward sitting in a rocking chair by my bed.

"AHHH!" I shrieked, falling off the bed. "Edward!" I shouted before dissipating the shadow floor.

"Woah!" Edward shouted, falling to the forest floor with a thump. "Why would you do that?" He said, looking up at me like I was the one to blame. I frowned at him, raising my scythe.

"I am fully within my rights to drop you on your arse. You were watching me sleep! After leaving me in the woods saying you didn't love me. I think that screams stalker, don't you." I said, the fury in my voice growing with each word.

"Bella!" Edward cried, looking hurt. The little liar. "I'm sorry. Its not my fault you didn't tell me you were a half-blood."  
"Ohh, you insensitive leech! Don't you dare try to blame this on me!" I shouted, nearly screaming. My face shadowed with hatred. "I was going to tell you, that was before i found out you were cheating on me with Tanya!"

"H-h-how do you know about that!?" Edward stuttered, with growing alarm.

"Oh, you think you are so good, just because you're a vampire and a mind-reader. But that means nothing, compared to the god of death. I am his daughter, you think I wouldn't notice when a vampire, someone whose soul is stuck forever wandering Earth. You would think that someone who has been alive at least a hundred years, would realise that I CONTROL SPIRITS! It wasn't hard to hack into your mind and figure out your priorities. As it turns out, I am about at the bottom of that list! I'm underneath freaking ALICE. The shop-a-holic pixie that forces innocent people to play barbie! You are an idiot Edward, now you shall pay the price." I warped my hands into a cage-shaped figure and slowly encased Edward in shadows.

"NEVER mess with the Grim Reaper! Remember that." I whispered, before shadow-traveling, leaving Edward in a cage made of my worst shadows. Meaning, if they saw one suspicious movement, they would react by attacking and chopping a limb off. I grinned, I couldn't wait to see the Cullen's faces when they figured out what happened to Edward.

* * *

***** I am so sorry this took so long, so I posted one new chapter and this little short. Enjoy!*****


	4. Author's Note

**I am so very sorry for not updating, I haven't been of the best weather lately, AND my life feels like a castle under siege. Thats how bad it is, literally, everything seems to be crashing down around my head. This isn't a joke. **

**Anyway...**

**I'm going to post as soon as possible and hope you guys didn't think I was discontinuing this story, but, I'm HOPING to get a poll up on my profile to see who Ara ends up with. It won't matter who you choose, but I would still like to know. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4

I walked into the mess hall, quickly sitting down to eat with Nico. The Cullens were sitting with Chiron looking confused. I smiled, knowing exactly what they were confused about. Nico saw me grinning and asked me what was so funny. I just smiled again and whispered to him.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded and I looked back to the Cullens. I gasped, they were all giving me the most hateful glares. As if they knew what I had done. But they couldn't, right? Everyone who crossed camp boundaries was shielded against mental gifts, like seeing the future. So, instead of looking scared of them, because I wasn't, I just glared right back at them. Letting all my hatred of their entire family show. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper looked taken aback and slightly ashamed. The others just looked surprised that I had the courage to glare at them, much less the hatred that was infused with my gaze. I just glared for another second before pointing toward the forest. I wanted to show them what I had done with their missing family member. The Cullen's nodded, and I chuckled. Oh, this was going to be fun!

I took the Cullens deep into the forest. When they tried to talk, I held up a hand and continued walking. Usually I would shadow travel, but I couldn't lose the Cullens, the slow pace was aggravating. Eventually we came to my cottage. We walked into the my little cottage, and let me tell you, it was cramped! So, like any demigod who could control their house made of shadows, I just concentrated and quickly turned my cottage into a large mansion. When I opened my eyes, I saw the Cullens all gazing in awe at my black mansion.  
"So, I'm guessing you like black, then." Said Emmett, still overly cheerful. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said, still chuckling. Emmett smile grew ever wider at my non-hostile response. Truth was, I never hated Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper for what happened. I knew Emmett would never leave without saying goodbye, and Rosalie was just protective. Jasper, had to deal with the combined blood lust of 6 other vampires, as well as his own. It would just be mean of me to blame it on him. Yet, I still glared at Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. Without warning, Alice rushed forward as if to hug me. I quickly thrust my scythe forward. Alice was shocked.

"Alice, oh, Alice," I said, sounding as if I missed her. Then my voice hardened. "Oh, how I wish I could send you to the underworld. But sadly," I said, looking forlorn. "Father won't allow it, and Uncle doesn't like vampires. He says, 'they're no fun to torture, you can't burn them without their body disintegrating.' I looked sad, as if this new really pained me. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice looked shocked. I don't know why, I mean they were the ones who abandoned me.

"Bella, how could you say that!" Alice said, looking outraged, and faking hurt. I could see it, she wasn't sorry.

"You left me in the woods without so much as a goodbye, I have my right to say anything I want to you. On a different note, would you like to see your brother?" I said, looking innocent. They were shocked.

"You know where Edward is, oh, we were so worried." Esme said, looking relieved.

"Oh, I know exactly where he is." I told her, grinning evilly. "In fact, he's right here." I said, waving my hand. Edward looking scratched beyond belief, appeared in his cage of shadows.

"Edward!" Cried Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, rushing to his cage, only to be scratched back by shadows. I noticed Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper stayed where they were, apparently unworried by their brothers condition. I nodded at them, then smiled forgivingly. They nodded, showing they knew that they were forgiven. I turned back to face Edward, I slowly walked toward the cage, enjoying Edward's face contorted into a mask of pain.

"Edward, how'd you like my cage. Its made of my most painful shadows." I told him. He groaned, before trying to prop himself up.

"You crazy bitch!" He cried, before lunging at me. Before he could get within a foot of the bars, the shadows reached out, tearing off one of his arms with a metallic screech. One of the shadows detached itself from the cage, turning into the form of a war horse. I grinned.

"Who's a good boy." I cooed, stroking his manifest mane. "Was the prisoner good? Well from the look of him, he must not have been." I snickered, and the shadow did as well, shaking out his mane. "This is Opalescent," I said, turning to face the Cullens. "But I just call her Opal, and she is fiercely protective and the most powerful of all my shadows." I said, while Opal pawed the ground beside me as if she was going to charge. I calmed her, then focused back on the Cullens.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us. You were like a daughter to me." Esme cried, pleading with me. But I felt nothing but hatred.

"You left me, what mother leaves her daughter in the middle of the woods without a goodbye. Besides, I was sworn to secrecy." I told her, a stony cold mask on my face.  
"We didn't leave you!" Alice screamed. "You were the one who left dear Edward and left him with the pain of you leaving. You know what, I don't know what Edward saw in you. You are just a bitch and a slut!" I stiffened, my hands flexing at my side.

"What did you call me, you little liar?" I asked in a cold whispery voice. I could tell she was chilled by my tone, but continued anyway.

"I called you a bitch, and a slut, and a whore. You are a dirty, nasty whore that was just a bitchy heartbreaker!" That was it.

"I don't care for your tone of voice towards me, bitch. You are one to talk, because if didn't know better, I would say you were cheating on Jasper with Edward. What was it you called him earlier, 'dear'." I said with raised eyebrows. Alice looked stunned and a little scared. I could tell she didn't know that I knew. Well good luck getting yourself out of this one sweetheart. I looked toward Jasper, and was greeted with his heartbroken look.

"Now you know how it feels Jasper." I told him, and he nodded, his face hardening. I could tell he was already getting over her. I knew Alice wasn't his mate, she wouldn't have tried to change him so much if she was. Rosalie looked shocked and angry at Alice's manipulating and Emmett's face mirrored Rosalie's. I smirked at Alice, before a sneer overcame my features.

"Your entire family is poisoned with lies. Even your 'parents' who are lying without even knowing it. You and Edward have put this family into a net of lies, and I'm unraveling it!" I shouted. Alice backed up, so did Carlisle and Esme, before they all dashed off into the woods. I would find them later. I turned to the rest of the Cullens.

"I sincerely hope that you won't hold this against me." I said, my voice solemn. "But, your brother, was a two-timing, lying, cheating, asshole." I said, hoping they would forgive me. I never hated these three. Rosalie was just protective of her family, I could never hold anything against Emmett, and Jasper had to stay in control with the combined blood lust of 7 vampires. If I was him, I would have cracked long before now. I quickly reached over to the three and pulled them into a hug. They seemed surprised at first, but then returned the hug, and I knew they knew I had forgiven them.

When we returned to camp, it was empty. There wasn't a camper to be seen. Suspicious, I quickly used my powers, searching for a sign of life. Immediately, I zoomed into a huge mass of life energy in front of the Big House. I motioned to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett and we set off in a brisk jog toward the commotion. We arrived within seconds and I soon realized the cause of the commotion, and it set my heart a beat.

"Apollo!" I cried, and leaped into the sun god's arms. He chuckled and I basked in his warmth, I had long missed this while I was enwrapped with that frigged vampire.

"I missed you," Apollo whispered tenderly, his stubble scratching my cheek as he nuzzled my neck.

"Awwwww!" Cried the crowd, along with some, "Get a room!" This clued me in on our impromptu audience. I shrieked and buried my face into Apollo's chest. The crowd erupted into chuckles.

"Do you want to go home?" Apollo whispered in my ear. I nodded my assent, and closed my eyes. When I opened them we were home, we were in Olympus.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry if this is a little short and even I feel the beginning was boring, but thank you for staying with me to the end, and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. What do you think about Ara's Boyfriend? Please tell me, and comment/ review. I would really like to know you guys thoughts. I don't care if its flames or its praises. Anything is great. Thanks again!


	6. Sorry guys, its not a chapter

**Okay guys. I just wanted to post this to let you know. I am not dead. Yippee. Ok. I want anybody reading this to take a vote. I have been working on a new story, which is why I haven't been posting. If you guys want me to post the first few chapters I have written of my new story. Review and tell me. If I don't receive any reviews I will continue to work on this story and ****EVENTUALLY**** post a new chapter. Kinda, suffering from writers block. Does being completely obsessed on a different story count as writer's block?**

**Anyway,**

**Bye bye now! **

Humanity's Extinction


End file.
